


Abandoned

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Broken Families, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n runs into the last person she ever wants to see in her new home.





	Abandoned

“Ellie! Sweetheart, can you please not play with the bubble wrap?”

Y/n heard the little girl giggle and sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to listen at all.

She continued unpacking the boxes, glad the movers had done almost everything beforehand, and even put stuff up for a little bit more money.

Placing the last plate in the cupboard, y/n looked around and smiled.

Her new house was complete.

“Mommy! Mommy! The door!”

Y/n turned around, too taken in observing her kitchen, that she hadn’t heard the doorbell.

“So, why did you move here?”

Y/n shrugged, the brunette in front of her smiling.

“I don’t know. I thought it was time for a change, you know? Besides, I always wanted a nice house for Ellie. And when I saw this place, I couldn’t resist. It’s massive compared to the apartment. And it’s just what she needs.”

The woman chuckled, nodding.

“Yea, these houses are great. The neighbours are great as well”.

There was an awkward silence, before the woman spoke again.

“So…do you have a husband?” she asked, trying not to sound too prying or eager to know.

Y/n smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“Wow. Could you be more obvious?”

The woman looked like she genuinely thought she offended y/n, and began apologizing profusely.

“Stop! I’m just messing with you. And no. No husband. Or boyfriend. Not for three years now. It’s just me and the baby girl”.

“Well, where’s the dad?”

Y/n sighed, not even liking to talk about him.

“He’s gone. We were together for a while. He was around for about a year after she was born. Then he just disappeared. Changed his number. I had no way of contacting him, and I’m pretty sure he’s glad about that”.

Y/n could feel the tears, but she wouldn’t let them fall. 

Not over that piece of shit.

“Well, I’m sorry. He sounds like a douche”.

Y/n nodded, agreeing with her completely.

“Ellie. What are you doing baby?” she asked when she saw her daughter come down the stairs. 

“I’m scared, mommy”.

Y/n got up, kneeling in front of her daughter and smiled.

“I’m here. Nothing to be scared of”.

She picked her up and held her close, rocking her gently, hoping she’d go to sleep soon.

“I should get going. Let you both sleep”.

Y/n smiled, watching the woman who lived across the street leave, before taking her daughter to her bedroom, knowing she wasn’t used to the new house just yet.

“Ellie, baby, just-stay right there”, y/n pleaded, throwing the bowl back into the sink and hoping her daughter wouldn’t make a bigger mess in the kitchen, while she went to open the door.

“Coming!”

Y/n unlocked the door and pulled it open, the woman from last night stood in front of her with a smile on her face.

“Hey, y/n. Sorry, but I made some food last night and had way too many leftovers. So I thought you could have it?”

Y/n accepted happily, not having been to the store yet.

“Oh. My son and boyfriend are coming over. Is that ok?” she asked tentatively, not sure if she was overstepping.

“Yea. Sure. I mean, as long as they’re ok with cereal if they need to eat. It’s all fine”, y/n replied.

They sat down, talking, as Ellie was engrossed in some cartoon, when the doorbell rang.

“Oh, that’ll be them. I’ll get it”.

The brunette rushed off the couch and went to the door.

Y/n heard a man grumbling.

_‘Why did I have to come?’_

_‘She’s our new neighbour. We have to introduce ourselves’._

“Y/n. This is my son, Ben. And my boyfriend. Dean”.

“Hey Dea-”

Y/n didn’t finish her sentence, the smile falling off her face, her mouth hanging open, her heart pounding against her chest so hard, she thought it’d burst out.

He did the same, just staring at the woman who had moved into the house opposite his.

The woman he never thought he’d see again.

The woman he left to keep safe.

The woman he loved.

And his child who was sat on the floor, oblivious to who he was.

The family he abandoned. 


End file.
